Cycle Sans Faim
by Oxymores
Summary: "- Être vivant ça ne signifie plus rien maintenant. Parce que d'toute façon on est mort à l'intérieur tu comprends ? Vivre ça ne rime à rien putain et tu le sais. Une vie ça ne sert qu'à nourrir la vie après la mort c'est un bordel de cycle sans fin et sans faim. - Le chaos s'amplifie dans ton coeur plus que dehors. Tu dois rester. Pour le groupe, pour nous, pour moi."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : Lucille chère Lucille.**

* * *

Ils étaient tous alignés, les uns collés contre les autres, agenouillés au sol devant le boss. Ils avaient tous des mines décomposées, surtout celui du milieu, le barbu aux cheveux bouclés.

Il me semblait être leur chef. Il avait un regard de meneur, un attitude de conquérant et une maîtrise de ses émotions assez impressionnante.

Néanmoins, je sentais qu'il était encore plus tendu que les autres, il avait la vie de tout son petit comité sur les épaules.

* * *

Notre chef marchait de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, d'un pas lourd, lent et assuré. Il n'avait pas peur, il était fier. On était tous fier de les avoir trouvé. Ces fils de putes avaient tué la moitié de nos hommes, la moitié de notre défense face aux ennemies et aux pourris.

Mais leur capture n'a pas été improvisée. On s'était préparés à leur venue. Nous avions bloqué tous les passages qui menaient en dehors de notre périmètre pour que l'on puisse les coffrés plus rapidement et simplement. Ils étaient faits comme des rats de toute façon, nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux et plus forts.

Ces abrutis se sont laissés piéger dans la forêt, avec une gonzesse dans un brancard. Pathétique. Ils auraient pu se faire gauler en héros, mais non, ils sont vraiment naïfs et insouciants.

Ils nous ont même facilité la tâche. Ils étaient tous dispersés aux quatre coins de la forêt, moins ils sont nombreux plus ils sont faciles à capturer, comme des brebis égarées.

Le boss continu son discourt, qui à vrai dire me glace le sang à moi aussi. À première vue, il est effrayant, surtout quand son visage se déforme de cette façon. Il a soif de vengeance. Soif de sang. C'est terrifiant.

Un des hommes du barbu, typé asiatique, commence à s'agiter quand le chef touche la fille qui était dans le brancard quelques instants avant. Elle a vraiment une sale gueule. Elle est pale comme un cul, des cernes rouges lui entourent les yeux et ses lèvres sont bleues comme si elle manquait d'oxygène. La pauvrette est à deux doigts de s'effondrer sous son propre poids, misérable chose sans défenses.

Le chef dit à un des gars de calmer le chinois, ce qu'il fit immédiatement en lui martelant violemment le ventre de coups de pieds. L'homme sous la pression douloureuse des coups se recroqueville et hurle.

\- Le prochain qui parle sans mon autorisation je le butte sans calculer. Pas de seconde chance, c'est clair ? Cette fois c'est déjà la fois de trop, heureusement que j'ai du cœur. -Ricane le boss- Passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous avez tuez mes hommes n'est-ce pas ? Alors, attendez vous a que je tue l'un d'entre vous, c'est évident hein ? Haha bien sur que c'est évident. Mais en plus de ça, vous serez maintenant sous mon pouvoir. Je vous laisse la vie sauve et en contre partie vous me donnez la moitié de ce que vous avez. Et ce, à chaque fois que vous renouvellerez le stock. C'est un bon compromis, de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix - Le chef s'approche du barbu - sinon je tue tout ton petit groupe, jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant. En parlant d'enfant celui-ci c'est le tiens hein ? Je le sens dans ton regard, tu es tendu comme un arc. Pisses-toi un coup dessus ça va te détendre -il rigole-.

Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Je vais vous présenter une amie très chère, qui m'est toujours fidèle.

Le boss siffle en me regardant. Je hurle à un de nos gars de me donner Lucille.

J'avance d'un pas assuré vers le chef, Lucille agrippée à ma main. Je la lui tend doucement, je sais a quel point elle est précieuse pour lui.

\- Merci Chris. Retournes avec les autres -dit-il d'un ton grave-

\- Oui chef. -je repars prendre ma place initiale -

\- Vous voyez, ça c'est Lucille. - il brandit sa batte enbarbelée- elle sait être très persuasive quand il le faut.

Mh... Alors ma belle, qui allons nous tuer ? -dit-il en souriant diaboliquement-

Le barbu prend la parole avec un timbre de voix suppliant.

\- Negan, on peut encore négocier.. Je...

\- Tu n'es en mesure de rien Rick, surtout pas de négocier. Alors TA GUEULE ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! SINON J'ARRACHE LAUTRE ŒIL A TON FILS ET JE TE LE FAIT BOUFFER ! -hurle t-il de rage-

Le patron reprend son calme et commence à pointer du bout de son arme le chef en continuant le décompte lentement pour savoir qui il va tuer. La dernière personne choisie fut le jeune garçon borgne. Je déglutis. Un enfant... Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que ce sera un enfant qui va mourir. Une bataille de regard commence entre le jeune homme et le chef. Mais son regard fuit et il continue sa charade jusqu'à que la dernière personne soit pointée, réellement pointée.

Le boss sourit et lance sa dernière réplique avant le massacre.

\- Vous avez le droit de pleurer, de hurler, de chier ou pisser mais celui qui bouge de sa place, il finira comme ça. À peine eu t-il fini sa phrase qu'il enfonce l'arme violemment dans le crâne de sa victime. Le sang coule sur son visage, il perd connaissance au deuxième coup et au troisième un de ses yeux et sa cervelle sort de sa peau en giglant une gerbe de sang sur le visage du patron. Les autres hurlent, pleurent, mais rien ne le déstabilise, il continu de frapper de plus en plus fort sur son crâne jusqu'à que cela devienne de la bouillie humaine.

C'est horrible, une boucherie, du sang... Du sang partout du sang. J'ai un haut le cœur, je vomi toutes mes tripes sur mes chaussures ma tête tambourine et tourne, je tombe au sol et le noir fut total.


	2. Chapitre 1 Aucun reperes

Je me réveille péniblement. J'ai la tête lourde, les yeux engourdis et mon corps me fait souffrir. Je sens mes chevilles et mes poignets scellés à des matériaux durs. Je ne sais pas dans quelle position je me trouve, j'ai la tête qui tourne et cela me fait suffoquer. C'est angoissant de se retrouver dans un environnement inconnu, où nous avons ni repères, ni profondeurs. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai plus peur de savoir où est-ce que je suis que de me l'imaginer. L'esprit à tendance à se rassurer seul, à s'imaginer que ce n'est pas si pire alors que, si, ça l'est.  
/

Ma tête s'arrête petit à petit de tourner. Je ressens mieux l'attraction terrestre peser sur mon corps endoloris. Je suis en position assise, oui, ça doit être ça.

Après un long moment, je ne pourrai pas dire si ce sont des secondes, des minutes ou bien des heures, je décide d'ouvrir les yeux, doucement.

Je respire profondément, pour calmer mon corps et mon esprit tendus.

L'endroit est ombragé. La lumière est filtrée par un petit vasistas qui déverse à petite doses les rayons du soleil dans la pièce. Ma vision est encore flou. Je distingue en face de moi des rayures, nuancées de blanc et de noir. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce sont des barreaux.

Bordel de merde.

Je prend de plus en plus conscience que je n'ai pas pu atterrir ici par hasard. On m'a prit en otage et on m'a emprisonné.

Mais que s'est-il passé ? Ma mémoire me revient petit à petit, les homme du soit disant Rick ont dû trouver l'occasion de se servir de moi, m'ont prit comme appât pour pouvoir me faire parler quand ils en auront l'occasion. Ils doivent attendre que je me réveille, avec impatience, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche, deux des gars de mon groupe sont dans la même position que moi, mais sont encore inconscients. Ils ont le visage ecchymosé et ensanglanté. Je ne sais pas qu'elle tête je dois avoir, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit beau à voir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis le cul posé sur cette chaise. Peut être quelques heures, peut être quelques jours. La seule chose dont je me souviens avant de me retrouver ici est le moment où le boss a butté un des membres du groupe de Rick.

Je repense à ce moment, c'était horrible. Mes souvenirs sont vagues mais assez précis pour me rappeler de la boucherie que ça a été.

Soudain, j'entend comme le bruit d'une grille qui s'ouvre et d'une porte qui claque. Mon réflexe est de refermer les yeux et de faire croire que je suis encore dans le pâté.

Au moins, je ne subirais pas de suite des interrogatoires et de la violence. Je ne me sens pas encore d'encaisser les coups.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons les gars et moi même. Ses pas sont lourds, assurés, avec une cadence lente et maîtrisée. Cela me fait penser à une démarche d'homme. Les femmes marchent plus rapidement et leur cadence est plus saccadée et légère.

On déverrouille la porte. J'entend une respiration, une chaise qui crisse sur le béton un soupir et une chaussure qui tape sur le sol comme sur une pédale de batterie. Une odeur de cigarette embaume la pièce d'un seul coup.

Je déteste cette odeur.

Au bout d'un moment, mon oreille commence sérieusement à me démanger. Il faut absolument être discret, sinon je passe à la casserole directement. La tension me crispe les épaules. C'est dur à admettre mais... J'ai peur. Je bascule lentement mon oreille contre l'arrondi de mon épaule, en priant tous les saints du paradis que la personne qui nous surveille ne se rendra compte de rien. Je commence a déplacer ma tête de droite à gauche le plus discrètement possible. C'est une horreur. Il n'y a pas pire comme situation de vouloir se gratter et que cela soit quasiment impossible.

Je m'arrête d'un seul coup de bouger ma tête. J'entend les pas se rapprocher et déverrouiller les barreaux de la cellule. L'ouverture créer un crissement strident et désagréable.

Les pas se rapprochent de moi, je sens une respiration tout près de mon visage. L'haleine de tabac mélangée avec une odeur de menthe. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de hurler pour évacuer mon stress.

Je sens le visage de la personne se rapprocher dangereusement de mon visage. Mes yeux se serrent sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Après une inspiration j'entend dans l'oreille qui me démangeait juste avant un chuchotement :

\- Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ? -dit une homme avec une voix très grave-

Je ne répond pas. Une fraction de seconde après, je sens une paire de phalanges s'écraser durement sur ma mâchoire. Puis sur mon nez. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, je tombe dans un sommeil profond.


End file.
